The invention relates to a telecommunication device comprising a base station and at least one mobile unit allowing of being connected to said base station.
The invention also relates to a connection method for connecting a mobile unit to a base station.
Such units, known as wireless telephones, are currently used and provide much ease of use to the users because of the number of functions they offer to the users.
A problem posed with this type of unit is the problem of connecting a mobile unit to a base station. When one wishes to realize this connection, the connection has to be validated inside the base unit.
This validation procedure for known units is executed in that the base station switches the unit into service. This base station thus invites all the mobile units that receive a signal sequence broadcast in a relatively large environment to be connected to the base station. This, however, presents a large drawback. A mobile unit belonging to a dishonest neighbor of the base station's proprietor may acquire this sequence and then validate the neighbor's own unit, so that the communications he will establish will afterwards be billed to the base station's proprietor who has triggered the validation procedure.